


Sharing Harry

by OrdinaryMortal



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 16-Year-Old Harry, Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bonding, Bottom Harry, Breeding, Crossdressing Harry, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, F/M, Falling In Love, M/M, Manipulation, Mpreg, Multi, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Oral Sex, Past Child Abuse, Polyamory, Sex Toys, Sexual Inexperience, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 09:31:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4782410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrdinaryMortal/pseuds/OrdinaryMortal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Currently on hiatus, so I can juggle depression, anxiety, RL and writing. It's plotted out though, so I will return to it.</p><p> </p><p>Severus has been preparing Harry for his debut. Harry just doesn't know it.</p><p>At the start of his fifth year, Harry has been sent to him to study Occlumency. Severus is demonstrably furious, but in actuality, believes it couldn't have come at a better time. The gentlemen of his social club have had their eye on Mr Potter for some time, and not necessarily with the worst of intentions. Just not with the most honourable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Laying The Foundations

"The little brat needs remedial potions in any case, Albus! If you make me do this, my evenings will be completely consumed between Potter and being summoned! I have other pupils in my house who actually need me - when are they going to receive the consideration that should be theirs?" 

Severus was actually fuming. For too long the needs of his house had been deemed less necessary than his role as a spy; precisely why the leader of a military unit should not be a damn school teacher. Dumbledore simply should not be in charge of a school as well as the Order and the I.C.W, and frankly McGonagall should have been promoted ten years ago. If only to get her away from Gryffindor and put in a Head of House who actually interacted with her House on a daily basis.

"You have to do this, Severus. I am afraid I will insist, should that be necessary."  
Dumbledore's eyes were no longer twinkling, but were grave and resolute. From long experience, Severus recognised when the friend he had in Dumbledore was replaced by the Headmaster, the Chief Mugwump and the man who had defeated the most deranged dark wizard in living memory. His reluctance to do this was immaterial, and if he continued he might well lose his House in order that Dumbledore ensure he found the time. And it was true; there was no one else. While Dumbledore was a superb Occlumens, and very nearly as powerful a Legilimens as Severus himself, he had to maintain eye contact with his subject. For Severus, mere physical proximity and intent was enough. Which was why Dumbledore kept his own mental shields up around him, and why no-one else, not even in the Order, knew. It was one reason why no-one in the Order could ever be a secret spy in the same way as those planted into Voldemort's organisation. There would never, in Severus's time, be another Pettigrew.

It was also why there were no undiscovered cases of abuse in his House, as there were in the others. Part of the reputation of Slytherin continuing to be seen as Dark was how many cases he had had to notify to the Headmaster, and from there to the Ministry, over his tenure as Head of House. Sprout was particularly obtuse. The near fanatical devotion and loyalty to House and peers the Hufflepuffs were famous for were powerful draws for children who needed very badly to be loved, yet he had had to notify Dumbledore of another overlooked Puff almost every other year. McGonagall was very nearly as bad; always ready to see bruising as simply rough and tumble side effects. The fact that she had simply not noticed the state Harry Potter, of all children, had been in on arrival four years ago, said all that was needed to say about how her powers of observation gave way before the power of story and myth. The elves had been lacing the boy's food with his special nutrient potion since the first meal he had eaten under his gaze; the house elves instructed before he'd gone to greet his own First Years. 

Dumbledore, too, had fallen to his own myth-building. The child was smaller than he'd expected, looking more like a slight eight year old boy than eleven, but the Headmaster had allowed himself to believe that he took after his great-grandmother, who he had fondly remembered as being tiny, with her fae background, even as an adult. True, the boy, who had returned in his fourth year from yet another summer with the dreadful Petunia Evans-that-was, had the startling green eyes and slimness of build that denoted a fae ancestry, but Severus took especial satisfaction from the boy's height. Though it had been severely reduced from his potential by the years of near starvation under the muggles' lack of care, the nutrient potions had been delicately crafted to bring his body to full optimum health, while not encouraging much in the way of growth. The boy would top out at five foot, five foot two at the very most, allowing for one last growth spurt. Madame Pomfrey had had to kindly explain to the boy in third year that it was unlikely that he would grow much further, nor need to shave, due to that early neglect. His housemates acceptance of him having the ideal Seeker stature had gone a long way, clearly, towards his acceptance of his size.

The taller his contemporaries grew, the more his delicate construction was apparent. The younger years were much alike, all prepubescent high pitched voices grating on the nerves; their bodies clumsy due to going through the rapid changes of early adolescence and their conversation as vapid as the twittering of the bird flocks they brought to mind. But by Harry's delicious age, the clumsiness had eased or was already in the past; their conversations and essays, while still naïve, were more nuanced and thoughtful; the voices lower and as easier on the ears as their budding gracefulness was on the eyes. Harry was a vision of androgynous loveliness, even more so because he clearly had no idea, hidden from himself as much as from his peers by the hideous glasses and unruly hair that Severus longed to tame. The fact that Severus' testing had revealed particular latent qualities made him even more desirable.

His social club had bemoaned the lack of someone truly special to be afforded the privilege of their time and tutoring for some time, although they had made do, giving of their benevolence here and there. They could all admit, though, that they had been waiting for Harry, and now. Harry, whom he could only name as such in the privacy of his own skull outside of their presence. Harry, whom he had been careful to check up on after the trauma at the end of the Tournament. Had gone to his home even, after a finely judged interval, and 'discovered' his treatment at Petunia's hands. The muggles had been left terrified into a semblance of politeness towards the boy by the end of his first visit; the daily visits afterwards had painstakingly begun to convince the boy that his Dreaded Potions Master was a façade built to keep the Slytherins from discerning his true feelings towards Harry, the son of Severus' First And Most Truest Love. Potions openly provided to help with sleep and nutrition, as well as slowly encouraging his, shall we say, hidden quality; photographs and keepsakes of his mother's, and, most surprising to the boy, his passionate argument with Dumbledore to insist that he be allowed to stay with Black for the majority of the summer, had cemented his role as a sort of mentor to the Boy Who Lived. He had even gently told the boy that he thought the title was deeply unfair to him, and that he had always thought of the boy as simply 'just Harry'. The sudden embrace from the slight figure next to him on the park bench had not been as surprising to Severus as it was to Harry.

While Black had snapped and snarled at him in front of Dumbledore and most of the Order as usual, Harry had been privileged to see the true respect and easy affection he, Lupin and the Weasleys shared. The eldest Weasley boys had benefitted from the Club's attentions, and both had relocated to the UK and Grimmauld place for the rest of the war's duration. Arthur was a frequent visitor, escaping the overbearing presence of the kind but smothering Molly, and many evenings were spent comfortably before Harry would give in to the mild Sleep inducing potion his evening tea was always laced with. More than once it would be Severus who carried the small teen indulgently up the stairs, and if a light kiss brushed his forehead before the door closed behind him, the faint smile on the boy's face indicated it was not distasteful.

The plans had been made that holiday, of course, on summer nights filled with warm breezes and low voices. Lupin and Black had 'allowed' themselves to be discovered in close embraces on more than one occasion by their young godson, who had reacted with affection and delight rather than with the closed mind of his muggle caretakers, even after one such discovery had clearly shown that the relationship could encompass others. As planned for, he had gone to Severus to confess his overhearing Sirius pleasuring Charlie one night, not wanting to upset Remus with evidence of Sirius's infidelity. Severus had carefully explained their open status; that he, Charlie and Bill were also welcomed to their rooms on occasion. The boy, not having any positive relationships of his own to compare, accepted this as another part of Wizarding culture, treating the information as confidential but not, in and of itself, a rarity amongst magic users, particularly male. As openly acknowledged bondmates, Sirius and Remus were, after all, his only intimate example of adult Wizarding relationships, and they were happy to answer his questions.

Soon it had been any of the adults in Grimmauld Place who had responded to Harry's night terrors, comforting and holding him through the emotional upheaval and subsequent sleeplessness. It was Severus who had first heard the murmured confession of his sexuality; Bill who had received those first hesitant kisses. Sirius was not neglected during the summer; the boy learned to romp for the joy of movement and laughter with Padfoot in the magically expanded garden and could often be found curled up with either of his forms and a book on a rug in the sunshine. Defense practise was a riotous affair, with teams changing from one day to the next and a mix of fighting styles from Bill's precise traps to Sirius'controlled mayhem vastly expanding Harry's knowledge of hexes, curses and shields. There was a feeling though that come September the only adult confidant for much of the time would be Severus, and the new relationship, aided by the pillows misted with Trust Draughts, slowly grew stronger throughout the tail end of July and the hazy days of August. The change in their relationship extended into the old potions room, Harry and Severus cleaning it up themselves and restoring it into a laboratory both were proud of. Severus even owned that Harry was a decent brewer away from the malevolence of the Slytherins and his own overbearing class persona.

Slowly and patiently, the days and nights of the summer, and the future, were shaped.

The Grangers were in New Zealand for most of it, the 'lucky winners' of a holiday that took them way beyond the reach of owls for six weeks. The prize had been for two adults and two children, so, knowing that Harry would not have been allowed to leave the Dursley's until at least part way through July, the choice between her two friends had clearly been no choice. When the surprise notification letter came a week after school had let out, Hermione had dashed off a quick explanation to Harry and invited Ron to go with them. Harry had tried not to mind, very much tried, but three weeks with the Dursley's before Snape's intervention had tested his happiness for his two friends to its limit. No matter how he enjoyed the feeling of being treated as a near adult, that feeling of being last on his friends' list of priorities was like a sore tooth that he could not but help worrying at. 

When, three days before term started, the rest of the Weasleys, accompanied by the tanned and excited Ron and Hermione, burst in on the easy lazy masculinity of Grimmauld Place, Harry was only mildly surprised to find he resented the intrusion. Between the Twins' pranks and boasting of their summer watching Quidditch in Lee's Uncle's box at Puddlemere Utd and Ron and Hermione's excited babbling about New Zealand, the old house had exploded with sound. Ginny was not only following him around, her crush painfully evident to see, but Molly kept engineering situations putting her with Harry, much to his discomfort. Ron and Hermione, other than constantly talking at him about their trip, seemed to have no real room for him and his news, perhaps in the belief that he wouldn't have any. 

Worst of all, prior to their arrival Severus had held him close, dropping a light kiss on his hair, before leaving the house for Hogwarts and a year in which his attitude had to appear unchanged. His absence weighed unexpectedly heavy on Harry, and despite the looks of quiet sympathy from his godfathers, finding space between Molly's unasked for remodelling of various rooms and his friends overwhelming presence was near impossible. His temper shortened, and none of his friends seemed to notice, or care. His thoughts circled around that soft kiss, and it haunted his daydreams to the point where Sirius began to gently tease him when they were alone. He knew his feelings towards the dark man had changed since his rescue, but his feelings towards the others who had made his summer so memorable also occupied his thoughts. He missed Severus's presence though, and the jumble of emotions his absence caused were confusing enough without the chaos of the invasion, as he and his godfathers termed it.

 

Severus carefully counted out the last few seconds before dropping in the fine shavings of mandrake root, smiling in satisfaction as the liquid inside turned the correct shade of magenta. It was turning out to be harder than he expected, keeping Voldemort alive in order for Harry to kill him, but the longer he appeared to be a threat, the greater the appreciation there would be for his ending. Typically Wormtail had botched the rebirth potion, and the spirit of Voldemort was degrading with the body that, composed of his enemy's blood and unwilling father's bone, constantly fought against him. The five Horcruxes surviving (excluding Harry) had been torn from their holders and reunited to no avail, and now the being that had rained fear and death over Wizarding Britain in the 1970's till the Potters' demise lived from potion to potion, acting only through intermediaries to achieve any of his aims. It would be pitiful, if it didn't give Severus a case of the warm and fuzzies.

No, his aim was to keep Voldemort alive only as long as need be. Without even the strength to cause Harry pain through the trapped soul fragment in his scar, the worst Voldemort could do was send visions created solely via his imagination. Unable to attend raids, he paced the old Riddle Manor fretfully, his faithful followers rotting away as ever in Azkaban and his more...pragmatic followers, such as the Malfoy's doing all they could to repair damaged public profiles while paying lip service to the madman with his wand on the Mark. Raids were small and heavily researched to avoid exposure, concentrating on property rather than people. Faithfully reporting on Voldemort's long term schemes, Severus kept the likelihood of his actually being able to achieve any of them to himself when reporting to the order; the burning buildings spread more fear, ironically, in the Wizarding papers than the wholesale slaughter of muggles had ever done, and kept the alert status of the Order high.

The most he had to fear from the Dark Lord these days was the cruciatus curse, which the snake-like being could only manage for a minute at most. Enough to screw up the entire weekend, admittedly, but Voldemort could no longer divert the power holding his own body together to produce the Killing Curse, and Severus' own legilimency kept him aware of the petty power shuffles of the braver, and more stupid, Death Eaters. Malfoy was simply marking time; reluctant to put an end to Voldemort himself and thus reducing his own perceived, but never openly acknowledged, political power, but with no desire, mercifully, to supplant him, when his projected run for Minister would bear fruition at the next election due in the Summer. His own status as godfather to Lucius' son and close friend of Narcissa, protected him against Lucius' intended whitewashing of his recent past, but a few of their robe-brothers would be succumbing to sudden illness relatively soon. Dragon pox, knowing Lucius' methods. Wormtail was done, thankfully. Nagini's last kill had been portkeyed this morning to the front desk of The Daily Prophet, a present to Black that even Fudge couldn't deny.

With only five weeks between doses, a schedule that would spiral down as they became less effective, plus the usual random summons to hear a madman rant that were at least every ten days or so, then recovery time after cruciatus, and the amount of time taken up by House business, Dumbledore's most recent order that Harry be taught Occlumency would have seriously curtailed Severus' own time. As it was, between detentions, which the Slytherins still reporting home would expect, the 'remedial potions' he had told Albus the boy actually needed to pass his Owl, and the Occlumency lessons Albus insisted on, he had plenty of time to train Harry as he needed. For the first time since Charlie Weasley left Hogwarts, weeping, Severus was looking forward to the beginning of the school year. If all went according to plan, it would be Harry's, and his, last at Hogwarts.

\--------

It was the first of September, and owls had begun bombarding Grimmauld Place from 5am, the time of the first edition of the Prophet. No-one had slept from then on while Order members flooed in and out with constantly updated information on the discovery of Peter Pettigrew's body and the resulting political uproar. Lucius Malfoy, of all people, had demanded a pardon for his wife's cousin and an investigation into how he had been railroaded into Azkaban by the previous Government and held there by the current administration 'despite the brave attempts of Hogwarts' students to bring the travesty of justice to light, repudiated by the Minister himself.' By ten am Fudge had panicked himself into signing, in a hastily arranged press conference in Diagon Alley, a full pardon for Sirius Orion Black, covering any and all crimes erroneously assumed to have been committed in the past thirteen years and recalling all Aurors from the manhunt. At 10:45 an honour guard of six Aurors in Dress Maroons was waiting at the Kings Cross Apparition point to escort the 'Honoured war veteran and hero, guardian to the Boy Who Lived and holder of the Order of Merlin, First Class', to Platform 9 and 3/4 in order to allow him to see his ward off to Hogwarts in front of a full Press Corps. If nothing else, Fudge could move fast when favourable press was desperately needed. Harry was only surprised he wasn't there to hold Sirius' coat.

Their luggage sent ahead by the Ministry, Harry, Hermione and the Weasleys were on the train in record speed. Equally quickly, Hermione dragged Ron away from the carriage to attend their first prefects meeting, and Ginny, bright red at being alone in the carriage with Harry, disappeared to look for her friends. Harry breathed a sigh of relief at the first peace and quiet he had had for three days, and settled down with a book on Potions. Not only was he beginning to really appreciate the 'subtle art and exact science' that Severus clearly loved, but it made him feel closer to the sharp-tongued yet protective man who had rescued him this summer. Lulled into sleep by the train, he failed to notice his friends' return, nor heard them beginning to tell Seamus, Dean and Neville all about their summer trip.

\--------

"Mr Potter, a moment of your time", sneered Professor Snape as the Gryffindors came up the steps to the Great Hall.

"Bloody hell, mate, that's a new record; we haven't even taken our cloaks off!" whispered Ron, as Harry shrugged and walked over, making sure to exude the right amount of sullen resentment in front of the curious crowd."Sir?" he grated out

"Modify your tone quickly, Potter, unless you wish for the unhappy distinction of losing your House points before term has officially opened", Severus snarled. A few of the Slytherins, Draco Malfoy amongst them, sniggered at Harry's apparent dressing-down. "The Headmaster, for reasons of his own, has decided that our resident celebrity and ward of the equally famous ex-criminal Sirius Black should not be permitted to fail his Owls as disastrously as otherwise possible, and has therefore instructed me to give you remedial Potions lessons. Much to our equal delight, you will be spending three hours on Monday, Wednesday and Friday evenings, and the entirety of Sundays, in the Potions laboratory with me, reviewing everything you have clearly not been bothered to learn in your time here so far. Thanks to your celebrity seeking actions last year you did not attain passing grades in any of your practicals, and therefore should consider yourself lucky to not be held back a year, as I suggested. Instead, you will be occupying my time, my laboratory, and keeping me from my House, and therefore, Mr Potter, you will not waste this opportunity as you have wasted your time in my class to date. Are we clear?"

"Crystal clear", snapped Harry, in his most furious tones.

"Tsk, Tsk, Mr Potter. Ten points from Gryffindor for your attitude, and you may present yourself in my classroom within ten minutes of the end of the Starting Feast for detention. I do hope you didn't have anything planned for this evening." Robes swirling, Severus strode off into the Great Hall, leaving a crowd of stunned Gryffindors and gleeful Slytherins behind.

"What. The. Ever loving. Fu..." started Ron, but "Do Not finish that sentence, Mr Weasley," came the voice of Professor McGonagall behind him. "Make way for the First Years, ladies and gentlemen, and instead of lollygagging about the Entrance Hall blocking the way of everyone else, make your way to your seats before I start deduct..." Her voice failed as she saw the counters through the doors clearly recording negative points. "Who, by the love of Morgana herself, has been stupid enough to lose points for our House already?"

Heads swivelled to look at Harry, and she sighed deeply. "Mr Potter, the Headmaster has informed me of the special circumstances you are under, but the only thing keeping you in Quidditch right now are the free evenings you still have allowing you to complete your homework. If you start accruing detentions and demerits, you will simply not have time to play on the House team. Remember this, Mr Potter, and moderate your behaviour accordingly, as I have every intention of our retaining the Quidditch cup this year, up to and including training a new Seeker myself."

With that bombshell she ushered them into the hall ahead of the First Years, in order that the Sorting could begin. Another bombshell awaited them. There at the staff table sat no other than Lucius Malfoy.

\-------

It was midnight before the snores and soft noises from his dorm mates convinced Harry it was safe to leave his bed. Swathed in his invisibility cloak, Harry moved quietly down the stairs. The only people left in the common room were the twins and Angelina, evidently reacquainting themselves intimately after their summer apart, and therefore oblivious to the slight draught and click coming from the portrait door. Still blushing from the erotic sight, Harry made his way through the corridors and stairwells to the dungeons, referring at every turn to the map in his hand to avoid the patrolling Filch and McGonagall. Severus's marker was returning to his quarters, and a quiet burst of speed ensured that Harry was at the door waiting by the time he got there, his cloak draped over his arms.

Severus raised an eyebrow, but courteously gestured for Harry to enter his rooms ahead of him. Once inside, he folded Harry into his arms, and softly kissed the top of his hair. Used by now to such signs of affection from his once hated professor, the tension physically drained from Harry's small frame as he melted into the protective embrace.

"I thought I wouldn't see you again until tomorrow, not that I am displeased, little one. Is everything alright?" 

Harry wordlessly shook his head, and Severus guided him over to the small sofa by the fire. "Is it the stomach pain again? I have asked Sirius and Remus to research both it and diagnosis spells, but in case it is something that can be used against you I would rather keep it from Pomfrey and the Headmaster. We know there is nothing malignant, at least, but I still think it might be Inheritance based. Are you in pain?"

Harry sighed. "A little, but the painkiller you gave me helped. It's just... It was all a bit much today. Everyone is so loud, and they were all staring at me, and asking me about Cedric and Voldemort. And when they weren't doing that, they were going on about the Remedial Potions. It's just too much, already. I wish..." He fell silent.

"Go on, Harry", Severus encouraged, gently.

"I just wish I could have stayed at Grimmauld Place, but...but then, you wouldn't have been there. I... I need, I mean, I want..."

Severus kept his voice and expression soft, though inside he was whooping with glee. "Little one, it's alright. Tell me what you need. I hope you know by now you can tell me anything."

Harry burrowed his face towards Severus's chest. "I didn't feel right in the tower, and I just wanted to be here. With you. I'm sorry."

Severus could have shouted with joy. He tilted Harry's face up towards him, and waited until Harry made eye contact.

"Don't ever apologise, dear one, for saying what is in your heart. Especially not to me. I am glad you came here, Harry, on a selfish level, I admit. I wish we could be with the others, but at least I have your company. I will confess, I missed being with you."

There was no mistaking the glow of happiness in Harry's eyes at Severus words, and without thinking he raised his face to kiss Severus's lips, before freezing in panic. Severus raised his hand and gently stroked his face, and the look of panic left his eyes. "Oh, little one, I cannot tell you how happy you just made me. But here, in this place, I am your teacher. It is all that stops me, Harry, from kissing every part of you, but it has to stop me. The magical contacts we sign as teachers forbids us from physical interaction in that way with our students, you see, but never fear that I don't return your affections."

Harry paled. "I haven't got you into trouble, have I?"

Severus laughed, and hugged him closer. "No, Harry, but the thought that you were worried for me says so much about you. I did not initiate the kiss, nor respond, nor follow it with my own, so the magical penalty does not apply. My emotions are not penalised or recorded, only my actions, and while Teachers am allowed to hug their pupils, which comes about for many reasons, intimacy is not permitted beyond that. So we are safe for our actions thus far."

Harry blushed. "Sir, you said..your emotions?"

Severus looked affectionately at the boy in his arms. "Oh Harry, surely you know how I, as well as the others, feel about you? How cherished you are? How you have become our light, our linch-pin, our centre, just for being you, with none of the nonsense others try to dump on you?" 

Harry's face fell slightly. "Oh, I hoped, I mean, I thought... I wanted you to..."

Severus stroked his face softly once more. "Harry, I fell in love with you this summer. You know I never hated you as I appeared to, having to hide from both the Dark Lord and others, but always I saw you as Lily's son. This summer, I saw you. I saw Harry, and you won my heart. I'm not alone though, dearest one. I will leave the others to speak for themselves, but you saw from Sirius and Remus that love is inclusive, not exclusive, and I would never keep you from those who truly love you, or those who you love. I saw you with Bill, and it made me happy to see you being loved. I promise you, I will never confine you, or shut you away from love and life, and once I am not your teacher nothing would make me happier than to love you openly and proudly."

Harry turned his face in towards Severus's robes, and his shoulders shook as he tried to compose himself. Heart in mouth, Severus could only wait. Had he gone too far? Said too much? Their plans relied, after all, on Harry's being able to accept them all as lovers, let alone their intentions once his true potential was unlocked. His fears were allayed when Harry raised his beaming face, alight with happiness and love.

 

\---------  
"Settle down", came the cultured drawl from the front of the Defense Against The Dark Arts Classroom. "As you are no doubt aware, the position of DADA teacher has been difficult to sustain in recent years, and the Board of Governors has decided to appoint one of their own to the position. I have been asked to ensure that you are ready for your OWLS. There will be no House rivalries permitted in this classroom; such pettiness has no place in a survival situation where your only potential ally might be a Slytherin or Griffindor; you will learn to put aside such nonsense and work effectively together in random pairings. You will learn to unite strengths in Defense or Offense, in shielding or curses, and you will do that with no regard to where a hat placed you on the basis of whether you had one of four defining traits at age eleven. Miss Granger, please give those definitions to me now."

Hermione looked slightly puzzled, but gave her answer. "Hogwarts: A History gives them as Intelligence, Loyalty, Courage and Reason. Secondary traits are Ambition, Protectiveness, Action and Analysis."

"Word for word from the source, Miss Granger. Ten points to Griffindor. As you will note, nowhere in that list are the words Dark, Light, Good, Evil, Superior, Inferior, Stupid or Unpleasant, whether implied or stated. There have been dark wizards from Gryffindor, light witches from Slytherin; illiterates in Ravenclaw and turncoats from Hufflepuff; indeed, from every house. To dismiss all Slytherins as cunning plotters is as ridiculous as dismissing all Gryffindors as brain-dead muscle, and in this class such pathetic and inaccurate stereotypes will not be tolerated, as indeed should not be tolerated within this school. Miss Granger, you will be working today with Mr Zabini. Mr Nott, you will work today with Mr Longbottom. Mr Potter, you will be working with Miss Bulstrode. Miss Parkinson, with Mr Weasley."

In this way the class was paired off, amidst some mutters, not least from Draco and Seamus, which was quickly quelled by Lucius's control of the classroom. Dummies at the front of the classroom were quickly revealed as being the attacking force which the pairs had to defend against and force into retreat. To Harry's surprise, Millicent Bulstrode effortlessly maintained a perfect protego, enabling him to concentrate on hexing the dummies into their retreating mode. While Neville's shield was weak, his new wand had obviously helped him channel his magic more effectively, which meant that his hexes had more power than any of the class had thought possible from the shy boy, and Theo quickly reinforced the shielding and provided effective back up. 

Most surprising of all were the team of Pansy and Ron. Although they started off poorly, with both concentrating on attacking rather than defense, allowing a nasty cutting hex to hit Ron's wand hand; Pansy quickly threw up a mirror shield, a spell that created a temporary bubble around the pair that reflected all attacks from the dummies, causing one to shut down. Unseen from outside the bubble, Pansy cast a wordless healing spell, and in the seconds that the shield protected them both, Ron swiftly laid out a strategy. The shield dropped, and the two exploded from their crouch, disarming and binding the remaining dummies within seconds.

"Thirty points each to Weasley and Parkinson, for an exemplary use of battlefield healing and counter-strategy. Three feet each on the benefits and demerits of assigned roles versus the benefits and demerits of spontaneity for your next class, to be worked on in your current pairs. Dismissed. Mr Potter, Miss Parkinson, Miss Bulstrode, remain behind."

Perplexed, Harry packed his bag, exchanging shrugs with both Ron and Millicent as they followed their instructions. 

"This class will be using Teacher's Aides for various lessons. I want you all next week to begin study groups for everyone in your year across all Houses on the spells you used today. Miss Bulstrode, I doubt that Professor Flitwick could maintain a Protego Shield as strong as you showed today. I'd like you to focus on that with your groups. Mr Potter, your Expelliarmus is exceptional, and is a spell that is often undervalued and thus not defended against effectively. I would be pleased to see each of your year able to put power and accuracy behind that spell by Christmas. Ms Parkinson, although we were unable to see the healing charm you used in action, we all saw the wound before and after healing. Battlefield medics are vital in action, so your tuition in this would be greatly appreciated. I will assign groups to you all, and of course you will be expected to attend each other's until you have mastered the skills. Dismissed."

\--------

The first week passed quickly. The quality of work expected had ramped up significantly from the previous year across all year groups, and the OWLS and NEWTS year groups in particular groaned at the sheer amount of work expected from them. Harry quickly learned to live for his 'remedial potions' with Snape, for although Severus worked him hard, there was time at the end of each session to relax in each other's company; to go over the revelations pulled gently out of Harry's mind from Severus even as he guided him through the first steps of organising and protecting his mind. The meditative exercises were making a large difference to the quality of Harry's sleep, and just being absent from the overwhelming noise in Gryffindor Tower for those few hours a week was helpful. There was nothing Harry looked forward to more than curling up against Severus's chest while the bigger man ran his fingers through his messy hair, absently trying to tease it into place. In his turn, Severus savoured the subconscious submission from the petite boy, as well as the growing trust he displayed.

\--------

The club sat around the table in Grimmauld Place late on Friday evening.

"Harry fell asleep in my lap last night", began Severus, "so I was able to run the complete diagnostic spell over him. As we hoped, the potions have activated the latent hermaphroditism. He'll need more potions, which I can stagger carefully over the year so that the change doesn't complete externally before his next birthday, but there are already ovaries forming."

"Is it painful? Is he ok?" demanded Sirius.

"From what he has said, a little, but because we are going slowly with the process the pain is easily controllable with mild painkillers. His friends are used to his using these anyway because of the headaches caused by the scar, so it hasn't caused any comment, nor is he aware as yet of the reason. I think that this should be something we all 'discover' at Christmas while he is here."

Remus nodded. " I've been talking this over with Sirius and Bill, and we had already thought of how to handle the reveal. Christmas works; we can then say we are spending the Spring term looking up possible issues, and present the bonding circle as the only workable protection to him at Easter. We then have his OWLS exams, after which he can legally leave school. Sirius's guardianship rights were activated by his pardon, so Dumbledore has no say now in the decision process."

Bill spoke up. "According to books we found in the library here, there are ancient laws concerning the control of such beings, else they become ministry property for breeding and power control. A hermaphrodite must be bonded to a circle. The circle has to contain opposites, presumably to make it more unlikely that a hermaphrodite can form one, thus putting them under ministry control almost automatically."

Sirius continued: "So, a circle has to have a man and a woman; a wizard and a beast; a bonded pair; a blood-bonded pair (eg brothers); one Light, one Dark; one parent, one child; one lover and one enemy; one Master, one Servant; one pure, one despoiled, the total not to exceed thirteen members. The more members, the more powerful the circle; however, from what I can see, the most stable are ten or less. We also found that the largest circles usually found themselves under attack from authority due to their perceived threat."

 

"But there are more pairings than the circle maximum, so how is that possible?" asked Charlie with concern tinging his voice.

"Correct me if I'm wrong," Sirius said, "but I would interpret it as meaning that some of those pairings have dual or more roles. For instance, Remy and I are a bonded pair, he's also considered a 'beast' by the ministry, though not, obviously by anyone here. Plus he's an Alpha, so covers the Master role.A blood bonded pairing are either going to be siblings or parent and child, and could also cover the 'despoiled and virgin' criteria, as obviously a parent is no longer a virgin, so technically 'despoiled'. Although it might refer to a rape survivor."

Severus nodded, gravely. "It would surprise no-one here, I suspect, if I let it be known that part of the Marking process, unknown to the supplicant beforehand, is forced copulation with the Dark Lord himself. Ironically, we would be more hard pressed to find a virgin. I do, however, have a suggestion for that, and I suspect that Harry would acquiesce in order to remain out of ministry clutches. It would also cover other requirements, you see. It would be you, Sirius, who has the greater problem with my suggestion, and I ask that you at least listen to my proposal."

Sirius nodded, as Remus threw a none too casual arm around his shoulder.

"With his wife divorcing him over the summer, an acquaintance of mine has suffered a significant blow to his career aspirations; a blow that bonding with the first Hermaphrodite this century, let alone Harry Potter, would completely wipe out. He is also distancing himself from his past inadvisable entanglements, ones which he was obliged to take up by familial pressure, though that is not to say he did not participate in some unwise activities."

A soft "Oh Pan" came from Remus, as Sirius clearly began to bristle. It was clear that the arm draped around his shoulder was all that was keeping him from bursting out of his chair.

"He approached Dumbledore over the summer and offered him information that even I am not privy to, in exchange for Albus' protection for his son - he did not ask for himself. Sirius, he is not quite what you are used to from the man. Malfoy..." There was a growl from the shared sofa, and Remus pinched Sirius' mating Mark sharply in order to exert his control. 

"Malfoy is powerful, pragmatic, and influential, at least until Narcissa bolted; more from fear that he would actively support his former Master than from any fear of her husband. One of the many benefits to this arrangement is that a Circle lead by a Hermaphrodite, working in unison, is immensely powerful - the bond would certainly override previous consensual bonds, including not only your own, Sirius and Remus, but former Master/Servant bonds such as the Dark Mark. We've already discussed how this would affect both you and I, but trust me, Lucius would give half his library to be rid of the Mark before the Dark Lord falls in order to be openly disassociated from him. Add into that the political status he would regain and surpass, he needs us as much, if not more, than we do him at this stage."

"Well if we don't need him that much, why is this even being discussed?" snarled Sirius. Surprisingly, it was Remus who answered.

"Because with this, Lucius is going to be the next Minister of Magic, and all of us, including Harry,will have a level of political protection that even Albus can't undermine. And with the bond, he will be unable to work against us,even if he could desire that with the bond in place. Plus that gives us our Dark Mage, because we all know that the Malfoy inheritance is dark even if they never utter a Dark curse, just like the Black Family Magics - but, while you would count for that too, Siri, Malfoy brings us probably the only enemy of Harry's who, without his father, has no real influence to deny the bond; Draco."

"And, despite the rumour mill, I can guarantee you that Draco Malfoy is a virgin, and will be until his bonding day, as Lucius and I both worked the wards upon him to ensure that would remain the case." Severus nodded. "As the main root of their enmity appears to have been Draco's perception that Harry rejected his friendship in their first year, I cannot see it lingering past a bonding such as this."

"Are they even gay?" Charlie asked. "It's all immaterial if they aren't going to be able to consummate the bonding"

Severus smirked, as Sirius growled again. "As both Sirius, Remus and myself can personally attest, Lucius is definitely interested in his own gender. There is a reason, after all, that Draco is an only child, and as his personal potions provider I can guarantee that no other attempts were made. As for Draco, I am his godfather and mentor, after all. My personal belief is that he and Harry will get on very well, once the air is cleared between them. And, let us all be honest here, we have all agreed that both the Malfoy men have more than sufficient appeal physically to be considered."

Remus spoke up. "Love, no-one is going to force you to have Lucius as a bondmate, but he is a logical choice. To be honest, the biggest issue is going to be finding a woman who is prepared to bond with mostly gay men. I'd suggest Hermione, but with her background, polyamorous relationships might not be something she can adapt to."

Bill blushed. "I might be able to handle that. I started seeing Fleur Delacour, the quarter-Veela who represented Beauxbaxtons over summer, and, well, she's fine with my being bi and poly, put it like that. She also has a crush on Harry anyway, and her family are more of a flock, so I think she would accept a formal courting from a circle."

"Ok, so we have Harry as the centre, then we need to list this out. Pass me some parchment" stated Charlie. 

The categories were laid out.

Man: Harry.  
Woman: Fleur  
Wizard and Beast: Severus and Remus  
Choice Bonded Pair: Sirius and Remus  
Blood Bonded Pair: Charlie and Bill  
Parent and Child: Lucius and Draco  
Lover and Enemy: Bill and Draco  
Master and Servant: Remus and Lucius  
Despoiled and Pure: Severus and Draco

"That's a circle of nine. Powerful to take down a full strength Voldemort, let alone the shadow he actually is, but stable and not a threat, certainly not to a Ministry where Lucius is the Minister. Assuming Sirius can accept Lucius, of course", Severus noted. Sirius sighed. "I won't deny I have problems with that, but if he's cutting himself off from SnakeFace, then other than being a smarmy bastard and the whole diary thing, he's not really done much to get in Harry's way. I'll need to give it some time to get used to the idea, but Sev's made good points. I take it you'll be recruiting him, Sev?"

"With ease, I suspect. The chance to play with Harry alone would draw him in; he is exactly Lucius's type. The power of a bonded circle and being one of a hermaphrodite's mated would entice pretty much anybody, which is why we'll need to swear him and Draco to an Unbreakable Oath before we tell him of Harry's status."

"Hogsmeade Weekend is in five weeks, yes?" asked Sirius. "I think Harry would appreciate a visit home, don't you? Perhaps accompanied by his favourite teacher? I think it's time to take the next step, and have a nice get-together with friends."


	2. Letters Of Intent

Harry smiled to himself, lost in thought as he gave Hedwig her owl treat, and a little bacon from his plate. Standing, he caught Severus' eye, and the Potions Master gave him his best glower - a look that Harry now knew to interpret as 'My quarters, now!' 

Ron and Hermione barely looked up as he mumbled "See you later-Potions" in their general direction. Since their holiday together, the two had been inseparable, and Harry was definitely feeling the third wheel. It didn't bother him as much as he would have thought. Since Severus showed him Sirius's mirror, and the letters from both Sirius and Remus had grown less, well, godparent-ish in tone, to say the least, Harry was walking around in a hormone stew of his own. 

Severus enjoyed reading the letters aloud to him, along with the ones the bonded pair sent to him, which were, if anything, even more steamy. He would lie on the chaise lounge in Severus's quarters while Severus reclined against the headboard of his bed, reading the letters aloud in that sinful voice, scenarios involving either or both of them. It was blatantly clear that Sirius and Remus found them both attractive. The weekend before Severus had enlarged the mirror so they had both been able to see the couple from their respective places in the room, a safe enough distance for the wards on Severus as a Professor not to be triggered. Severus had smoothly directed the couple sprawled on their own bed through different activities as depicted in their letters, while Harry had, frankly, come, at first untouched in his pants and then, encouraged gently by the three adults closest to him, by taking himself in hand and masturbating to their instructions. 

He walked, somewhat stiffly, out of the Great Hall, unnoticed by most of the scattering of students and staff still there. A pair of silver grey eyes tracked him out of the room.

Lucius stood, and beckoned to his son to follow him. The pair moved smoothly through the students milling around the Entrance Hall and down the steps heading towards the Lake. The late autumn colours rippled in the wind, chasing leaves across the grass in front of them.

"You are still watching him, Draco. I thought you had agreed to control yourself around him this term?"

Draco sighed, somewhat impatiently. "I haven't argued with him all term, Father. Not even with his friends. I'd be surprised if any of them had even noticed though - he's walking around in a fog, most of the time, and the gruesome twosome are so absorbed in each other they don't even notice him, let alone me."

"Nevertheless, Draco, it is important for us that Potter stops seeing either of us as a threat. Our previous Master is not someone we should be associating ourselves with now; you saw that for yourself. There will undoubtedly be a confrontation at some point, probably within the next eighteen months, and those who are aligned with Potter in some way will prosper alongside him. This is why I took the role here, Draco, to be seen to be the one training him and his friends and win some measure of trust. We cannot afford for you to undermine that, even by perception. Staring at him in the Great Hall, with your common history, will not be seen with friendly eyes."

"It's not that, Father. There's just... There's just something about him this year that I can't explain. He's everywhere. It's driving me crazy."

"You are a Malfoy, Draco. You have a singular obligation to our House, and while I empathise with your current situation I must emphasise that you give no indication of your inclination before the Line is secured. I will not have the House sullied by a Contract, do you understand?"

Draco closed his eyes to avoid his instinct to glare in fury, and schooled his features into the pureblood mask of indifference before replying. " I would, of course, do nothing to risk the House of Malfoy, Father, and will follow your example. I am scheduled to attend Granger's study group in ten minutes, with your permission I will take your leave?" He waited politely for his father's nod before turning back towards the castle. 

Lucius watched his son go, knowing full well the tumult of emotions whirling through him. At fifteen he himself had realised his sexuality would endanger his House's continuance, and had secured his betrothal to Narcissa, his best friend. She, unlike Miss Parkinson, had been well aware of his preferences, but being fairly disinterested in such pursuits herself, had accepted his hand in the private understanding that they would only have to engage in intimacy until the Line was secured. 

Lucius had considered himself very fortunate. Abraxas Malfoy, a wizard as Dark as his hair was fair, would never have accepted his son's sexuality, nor the standard for acknowledged homosexuals needing to continue the family name, which was to enter into a Contract arrangement to endure offspring. The resultant children were legitimate, though there was the taint of scandal upon the family that would trigger well bred gossip, laughter and speculation, gossip that people with his and Draco's political aspirations could not afford.

He was actually considering making an offer to Cariadoc Bulstrode on Draco's behalf, if Draco couldn't get it together by the end of the year. While Milicent wasn't the prettiest bloom on the bush, there was talent and power in her magic, and it wasn't as if Draco would be interested in her looks anyway. The idea of Parkinson... It had been one thing idly talking it over when the children were small, but five weeks into the term and Lucius had already decided he could not bear the thought of her nasal voice starting and ending each day at the Manor. Gods, if only Potter were female. That name alone! But then, if he were female, Lucius would have to find someone else to occupy his more salacious thoughts...

\--------

"'...you are lying, face down on the bed, clearly asleep, your head turned to the side. A shaft of light from the window falls across the sheet directly over your tight butt. I look at Remus, who grins back at me. Slowly, we creep into the room so as not to wake you up, and gently pull the sheet down so we can look at you. Your skin gleams. I run my fingers down your back. You hum softly, but you are deeply asleep, and Remus casts Somnolence upon you to keep you asleep so we can play.' Mmm, I think I like where this is going," purred Severus's silky smooth voice.

Harry lay on his usual chaise lounge, his robes open exposing his nude chest, his hand inside the emerald silk boxers Severus had given him. His eyes closed, he was lost in the picture Severus's voice was painting with Sirius's words. He looked beautiful.

"We move your legs apart, and gently tie them to the bedposts, your wrists to the head of the bed. You murmur Severus's name in your sleep, as Remus begins nibbling his way up your inner thighs. My hand is in your hair, tugging it gently, and as Remus's lips brush against your tiny hole you moan deliciously. I can't help myself. Your lips so luscious, parting to moan your unconscious desire; I run my finger along them and your tongue darts out to lap at it's tip."

"'Remus licks from your sac to your hole and you shiver and give out that delightfully slutty moan again. I unfasten my pants as Remus darts his tongue inside you. You've made him so hard, and he licks and thrusts his tongue inside you, opening up your sweet hole, stretching you gently open. Your hips buck into the sheets below you, and you call out Severus's name in a low, husky gasp. I'm so hard I ache for you, and I rub the tip of my cock over your rosy lips'. That's it, little one, stroke yourself for me; show me how this makes you feel."

"'You lap the bead of cream from me like it's the sweetest treat my kitten could want for, and as I slowly push my cock into your mouth Remus is pushing his hard prick into your beautiful, fluttering hole. He's so big for you, my needy kitten, and your hole swallows him in, welcomes him into your tight heat as he moans out loud for you. Nothing feels so good as your perfect ass welcoming your Alpha home, and as he moves in and out of you, rubbing your sweet spot and making you mew with pleasure I push further into your mouth, sliding over your kitten-rough tongue. Your lips close so naturally around me, like you were born to suck cock and oh, my little one, you do it so well for your daddy; so gentle, so firm, you suck me further into your mouth and you hum around me as Remus thrusts more firmly into your sweet depths. I wish Severus could see us; how pleased he would be to see you under us, how he could curl up behind me and open me up like Remus did you, and I thrust into your gorgeous mouth as I imagine Severus thrusting into me.' Oh, I like that. Would you like that, darling? I think we could do that without breaching the wards on me - your God-daddy pumping his thick, luscious cock into your mouth as I thrust into his hole, fucking him into you..."

Harry's back arched as he came with a hoarse cry, undone at the word pictures painted so skilfully for him. "Oh, Merlin, little one, look what you have done to me, you look so beautiful panting there!" Harry opened his eyes to see Severus thrusting his thick prick into his slicked-up hand, the letter fluttering onto the floor as he wrung his intense orgasm from deep inside him, intensified by the sight of his green- eyed boy painted with his own cum, still breathless himself and transfixed by the sight of the Potion Master shuddering before him.

\-------

"A word, if you please, Severus." Dumbledore rose from the dinner table amid the clattering of student benches, and the Potions Master obediently turned back towards him.

"Walk with me, dear boy, and indulge an old man?" Courteously Dumbledore gestured ahead, and, inclining his head wordlessly, Severus fell into step with the elderly Headmaster. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Harry and Neville leaving the Great Hall together as the teachers preceded the Head and himself through the staff corridor.

"Sirius Black has requested that Harry join him and Remus for their vigil at Samhain, and I am inclined to grant permission, on the proviso that you are to escort the child there and back again. Before you bluster, I think we both know how much you hate both the Halloween Feast and Voldemort's Dark Revel, and my thought was to spare you either as much as it was to acquiesce to Messrs Lupin-Black. Do you accept the task?"

Severus allowed his lips to thin out in distaste, but nodded curtly. "I will grant that not even the mutts' presence is as unpleasant as the alternatives, and the ritual itself will ensure the boy's inane witterings will be kept to a minimum. Alright. Am I to presume you intend for me to instruct the boy in the ritual during one of my many periods of leisure?"

Dumbledore chuckled. "Ah, Severus, your wit is a delight, as ever. That would be very kind of you."

The dark man snorted. "Please, Albus, spare me from your ascribing perceived wishy-washy notions to my behaviour. I will not have the brat shaming Lily's shade, is all, and left to the dogfather and his Alpha, they could hardly fail to ensure otherwise. If the students were allowed to learn of the rituals here, accurately, then it wouldn't be an issue; but you know my opinion on this."

"Indeed", sighed the Headmaster, "yours and Fillius' alike, though you know my intention has always been to minimise Ministry involvement in the school, and religious teachings of any description could hardly fail to bring them here."

"And yet we have a Halloween feast, and Christmas and Easter school breaks. Very inclusive." sneered Severus.

Dumbledore sighed. "Like it or not, Severus, most of the Muggleborn, or those with a Muggle parent, are tied to the standardised Muggle calendar through their employment, and have their own expectations that the school calendar should follow. Fillius will lead the rituals here in your absence, for those with signed permission slips, away from the Great Hall; the Feast will serve as its' usual distraction, and that is as far as the Board will allow. I fear I will not see Samhain celebrated here, as I once had hoped, which does rather neatly lead me to my next point." 

He stopped, allowing the staff room door to close behind the trailing scarves of Sibyl Trelawney.  
"I am afraid I must ask you to step up your brewing schedule again, my friend. Dear Poppy has confirmed the spread, as we expected, and has requested we move to the daily potion."

Severus looked gravely at the old man beside him, noting professionally the slight yellow tinge to his skin. "She advised you of the side effects?"

Albus Dumbledore nodded, allowing some of the tiredness to show to the man he privately considered his dearest friend. "She was very kind. And very blunt. There are muggle treatments, but they would risk the Statute of Secrecy. The Unspeakables have yet to determine if one of their newest machines would pick up on magical cores, and until they have exhausted their tests, with which I am helping, of course, our Healers cannot be trained with them. By which time it will be rather a moot point for me. No, I will notify the Board over the summer that old age is advancing, and that I will need time to hand over the wards and rituals to my successor." 

Wordlessly, Severus clasped the older man's elbow in a show of support. "I will begin brewing tonight. The first dose will be ready for Friday. I will train Potter in its preparation; it would help greatly to advance him to an apprenticeship should he not have done his duty by the time NEWTS are due."

"I would like very much to know that my two boys were working together, Severus, thank you. Now, can I tempt you to join us? No? Alas!"


End file.
